


Прежде чем наступит завтра

by Sagonna



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Эта ночь может стать первой и последней.
Relationships: Casavir/Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights)
Kudos: 3





	Прежде чем наступит завтра

Это не первый и не второй поцелуй в жизни Алисмы. Десятый, наверное, – и один из самых приятных, потому что Касавир не пытается втиснуть язык ей в рот и не распускает слюни. Да, от мягкого соприкосновения губ она не чувствует ни слабости в коленях, ни головокружения, но этих ощущений сполна додают руки Касавира на ее пояснице. От нежных поглаживаний по спине бегут приятные мурашки. Алисме ужасно хочется, чтобы Касавир начал лапать ее по-настоящему, но он для этого, наверное, слишком рыцарь. Сейчас Алисма жалеет об этом.

Ей не хочется его отпускать. Она поднимается на цыпочки, обхватывает Касавира за шею, почти заваливается на него – и, когда он теснее прижимает ее к себе, голова совсем идет кругом. 

– Пойдем ко мне, – шепчет Алисма, сама не веря, что может говорить такое.

Касавир замирает. Слишком темно, чтобы Алисма могла разглядеть выражение его лица даже с близкого расстояния, но она понимает – он в замешательстве. Как и она сама. Наверное, это предложение ужасно не ко времени, и Касавир думает, что она распутная девка, раз предлагает такое после одного поцелуя, или совсем отчаялась и боится умереть девственницей, или…

– Ведите, рыцарь-капитан, я всегда готов следовать вашим приказам, – Алисме кажется, что она кожей чувствует улыбку Касавира, когда он подносит к губам ее руку, а потом переплетает ее пальцы со своими.

Алисма чувствует себя как во сне, когда ведет за собой Касавира по крепостной стене. Все кажется нереальным: молочный свет полной луны, мерцание далеких огоньков в темноте, давящее ожидание завтрашней битвы. Ветер треплет ее одежду, скользит по коже, но холода она не ощущает, хотя дрожит с головы до ног. Стражники кажутся ожившими доспехами – безмолвными, недвижимыми. Никто не провожает Алисму и Касавира понимающими взглядами, не задает двусмысленных вопросов, как будто они призраки, в полнолуние бесшумно скользящие по крепости. Только возле самой спальни, когда Алисма мешкает, открывая дверь, ей кажется, что краем глаза она видит в коридоре силуэт Бишопа. Но он не хохочет, не отпускает сальную шуточку, как сделал бы реальный Бишоп, и Алисма позволяет этой тени слиться с миром сновидений.

Происходящее становится реальным, когда Алисма задвигает за собой дверной засов. Ее спальня, где она так и не прибрала с утра брошенную на пол сорочку, а на столике второй день темнеет яблочный огрызок, слишком приземленное место для любовных грез. Алисма понимает, что привела к себе мужчину, с которым собирается заняться… нет, даже не любовью, а чем-то куда более телесным, потным и осязаемым, на измятых простынях, рядом с яблочным огрызком.

В теории она знает о сексе все. На практике ей страшно повернуться к Касавиру, и она медлит у двери, делая вид, что все еще возится с засовом.

– Нам вовсе не обязательно делать то, к чему ты не готова, – мягко говорит Касавир за ее спиной. – Если хочешь, я просто побуду с тобой.

Алисма чувствует, что краснеет, и злится на себя за это. Ей хочется быть раскованной и соблазнительной, а не перепуганной и неуклюжей, но возбуждение и страх сплелись в тяжелый ком, от которого начинает болеть живот. Разозленная, пристыженная, она опускает голову.

– Нет, я хочу… – бормочет она упрямо. 

Большие руки Касавира ложатся ей на плечи. В первый момент Алисма напрягается еще сильней, но Касавир так осторожно прикасается к ней, так приятно разминает закаменевшие мышцы, что она с благодарным вздохом опускает голову. И чувствует легкое прикосновение губ к шее.

– Моя милая, – шепчет Касавир, – я тебя не обижу.

Больше он ничего не предпринимает. Алисма чувствует только, как его дыхание развевает волосы на ее затылке, и потихоньку успокаивается. Она никогда не видела Касавира ни грубым, ни пренебрежительным, и даже когда нарочно пытается представить его этаким оборотнем в доспехах, таившим все худшее до этой ночи, ничего не выходит. Алисма невольно улыбается, и страх отступает.

Она оборачивается, берет лицо Касавира в ладони и целует его первой, решительно и напористо. Когда она делает это, он отвечает; когда она подталкивает его в сторону кровати, он повинуется без промедления. И тут же перехватывает инициативу – садится на край, обхватывает Алисму за талию и притягивает к себе, между расставленных коленей.  


Касавир запрокидывает голову, смотрит на Алисму снизу вверх, и она запускает пальцы в его волосы, ерошит их, пропускает между пальцев мягкие прядки. Сейчас она хорошо видит признаки возраста на его лице: морщинки вокруг глаз, грубеющую кожу; в черных волосах под ее пальцами уже в достатке седины. Но Алисме нравится все это: вокруг нее слишком много мальчишек, каким бы ни был их настоящий возраст. За ними следует приглядывать, как за дядей Дунканом, вытирать носы, как Гробнару, или отнимать рогатки, как с Бишопом. За Касавиром не нужен глаз да глаз – но сколько раз Алисма украдкой любовалась его чеканным профилем и даже помыслить не могла, что мужчина почти вдвое старше ее, красивый и сдержанный, признается ей в любви, обнимет, не говоря уже о чем-то большем?

Они снова целуются. Руки Касавира уже не лежат целомудренно на ее талии, а гладят бедра, обхватывают и стискивают ягодицы. Алисма вздрагивает от неожиданности, ощутив мимолетное прикосновение между ног, и подается вперед.  


Наверное, она выглядит как дурочка, когда прижимается бедром к твердеющему члену, потому что на лице Касавира мелькает улыбка, подобной которой Алисме видеть еще не приходилось. Понимающая, игривая, чувственная? Ни одно из этих слов не подходит полностью, но, несомненно, эта улыбка очень, очень вдохновляет. Алисма чувствует себя так, словно ей бросили вызов, а уж вызовы она научилась принимать. Без всяких колебаний она распускает шнуровку на рубахе Касавира, просовывает руку под ткань. Грудь у него горячая, неожиданно мохнатая, и Алисма с трудом удерживается от смешка. Ей почему-то казалось, что Касавир должен быть гладким, как мраморный рыцарь на надгробии, и это сравнение отзывается холодком в сердце. Алисме не нужны сейчас дурные предчувствия, и она сердито дергает его рубаху вверх, шепчет: «Сними!».

Ей тут же становится стыдно за свой командирский тон, все-таки сейчас она не выясняет у него, как проходит подготовка рекрутов или что там с запасами сена для лошадей, но Касавир, кажется, действительно готов следовать всем приказам рыцаря-капитана. Он стаскивает рубаху через голову, привычно расправляет и кладет рядом с собой.

– Хочешь, чтобы я раздевался для тебя дальше? – учтиво интересуется он, и Алисма может только кивнуть: от волнения у нее враз пересыхает в горле; стыдно признаться себе самой, как же ей нравятся эти слова – «для тебя». 

Касавир раздевается неторопливо, аккуратно и без малейшего смущения, как у себя в комнате. Кажется, он полностью занят одеждой, и Алисма безмерно благодарна за эту деликатность: не боясь встретиться с ним взглядом, она охотно рассматривает обнаженное тело. Касавир без одежды – какой-то другой Касавир: сейчас она по-настоящему понимает, насколько он крупный, сильный мужчина, какое мускулистое у него тело, широченные плечи. Темная поросль курчавится на его руках и груди, спускается на живот, и Алисма не может не признать – сама чувствуя, что краснеет, – что есть в этом «нечто дикарское», как пишется в дешевых книжонках про бурные страсти.

Она совсем перестает дышать, когда Касавир стягивает с себя кальсоны и складывает их так же аккуратно, как и верхнюю одежду. Щеки пылают так, что Алисма того гляди подожжет все вокруг не хуже Кары. Голого мужчину она тоже видит не впервые, но ни игра в лекаря с Бивилом, ни день, когда они с Эми залегли в кустах, чтобы подсмотреть, как моются в реке ребята Моссфилды, не идут с этим ни в какое сравнение. Алисма торопливо отводит взгляд, не выдерживает, снова косится на пах Касавира, пытается понять: ей кажется или член в самом деле… встает? Зрелище одновременно забавное, завораживающее и устрашающее, и Алисма невольно сжимает бедра, пытаясь справиться с приятно томительным ощущением в низу живота.

Касавир негромко окликает ее. Они смотрят прямо друг на друга – он совершенно голый, она полностью одетая. И как только Алисма осознает это, возбуждение становится почти болезненным. Касавир не выглядит уязвимым, но его нагота все равно дает ей странное ощущение власти.

Она снова кладет ладони ему на грудь. Это приятный контраст – мягкие волоски и крепкое тело под ними. Запах ей тоже нравится: Касавир пахнет травяным мылом, кожей, металлом, сегодняшним потом – как человек, который физически поработал днем и собирается поработать снова, только уже в постели. Алисма закусывает губу при этой мысли и, поглаживая, слегка надавливает ногтями на кожу Касавира. Ногти Алисма стрижет коротко, едва ли они могут оцарапать, но Касавир все равно вздрагивает.

– Больно? – испуганно спрашивает Алисма. 

– Хорошо, – говорит он со вздохом. – Можешь повторить?

Алисма так и делает, а потом продолжает неспешное исследование сверху вниз. Но все же, хотя она стоит так близко к Касавиру, что чувствует его всего, никак не решается дотронуться до члена. Кажется, добрый десяток раз Алисма опускает руку, но тут же поспешно возвращает ее на безопасные живот или бедро. Наконец Касавир сам ловит ее пальцы и мягко притягивает их к нужному месту.

Вскоре Алисма сама не понимает, почему так боялась к нему прикоснуться: не ждала же она, в самом деле, что член в ее руке обернется змеей или забьет огненными искрами? Сначала она просто осторожно ощупывает его кончиками пальцев, потом решается погладить, стиснуть в кулаке. В первый момент ее хватка оказывается болезненно крепкой для Касавира, но он направляет ее руку, задает ритм, подсказывает, что нужно делать, и в какой-то момент, слыша его стон, Алисма чувствует себя, самое меньшее, аватарой богини страсти.

Она охотно позволяет уложить себя на постель: лежа даже удобнее изучать друг друга на ощупь. Касавир сжимает и гладит ее груди, облизывает и легонько кусает через рубашку сосок, но не просит раздеться, а Алисме хочется подольше насладиться этим контрастом. Все тело Касавира открыто для нее; она снова дает волю любопытству, тоже трогает, мнет, целует, пытаясь повторять то, что он делает с ней, – и Касавир тихонько смеется, когда Алисма, лизнув его сосок, выплевывает попавший на язык волос.

Алисма даже не обижается: она думает только о том, как же чудесно преображает его смех. Касавиру и печаль к лицу, но этот человек с блестящими глазами и открытой улыбкой нравится ей ничуть не меньше; она хотела бы и дальше видеть его таким. Она с притворной строгостью грозит ему пальцем.

– Лизать тебя все равно что целовать медведя!

– Я и не буду спорить, что ты гораздо приятнее на вкус. 

На такое Алисма даже не знает, что ответить, а Касавир подминает ее под себя, целует в пылающие щеки. Вновь водит ладонью между ее ног, нежно и настойчиво нажимает, потирает, и Алисма выгибается от удовольствия и смущения – она влажная и скользкая там, наверняка Касавир чувствует это даже через два слоя ткани. Его дыхание становится все громче и тяжелей, на мгновение он вдруг утыкается лицом в ямку между ее плечом и шеей, не целует, просто вжимается, и жар его дыхания другой горячей волной прокатывается по ее телу, пока Алисма не вспоминает…

– Наверное, мне надо хотя бы разуться, – неловко шепчет она, вспоминая, что даже сапожки еще не сняла.

Касавир громко хмыкает от неожиданности.

– Если мы так и будем смеяться, то можем так ни до чего и не дойти, – говорит он, берясь за ее обувь.

– Это настолько серьезное дело?

Похоже, она спрашивает об этом чересчур невинно, потому что вздох Касавира снова слишком похож на стон. Он сбрасывает на пол сапожки и тянется к пряжке ремня.

– Это сама решишь, – в его голосе звучит непривычная хрипотца. – Если ты мне позволишь…

Трудно понять, имеет ли он в виду только одежду или нечто большее, но Алисма охотно позволяет Касавиру раздевать ее. Он управляется с ее одеждой так же ловко, как со своей, и Алисма вдруг задумывается – с легким уколом ревнивого любопытства – скольких женщин ему приходилось раздевать раньше. Однако все мысли растворяются без остатка, стоит ей почувствовать губы Касавира на обнаженном колене. Это совсем легкое прикосновение, но за ним следуют второе и третье – уже к внутренней стороне бедра, и Алисма замирает. Возбуждение и страх вновь затевают в ней борьбу, и Касавир быстро замечает, насколько она напряжена.

– Что-то не так? – шепчет он, и Алисме не так-то просто найтись с ответом, когда она чувствует его дыхание у самых своих интимных мест.

– Нет, хорошо, просто… непривычно, – наконец говорит она, вынужденная признать, что очень трудно не вести себя, как трепещущая девственница, когда именно ею ты и являешься, а мужчина уже подбирается к самому главному.

Касавир вытягивается рядом с ней, зарывается лицом ей в волосы и принимается нашептывать на ухо невообразимые глупости: что она его красавица, сладкая и мягкая, что у нее самые нежные ручки, и он умирает от удовольствия, когда она прикасается к нему, что он готов расцеловать ее всю, везде… – такую чепуху, над которой Алисма только посмеялась бы, будь это сказано где-нибудь в таверне, но сейчас от жаркого шепота голова идет кругом, а ноги, которые Касавир легонько поглаживает, расслабляются. Алисма даже не вздрагивает, а только зажмуривается, когда его рука преодолевает последний рубеж. Рука – это проще; по крайней мере, Алисма точно знает, что Касавир не будет разглядывать ее «там», пробовать на вкус, лизать. В глубине души ей хочется и этого, но как-нибудь потом, когда она будет смелее и опытней.

Он изучает ее, касается то так, то этак, спрашивает, приятно ли ей. Конечно, мужские пальцы кажутся большими, грубоватыми по сравнению с ее собственными, и сама Алисма справилась бы раза в два быстрее, но есть свое удовольствие в том, чтобы позволять другому заботиться об этом. Она постанывает, даже, кажется, попискивает, но уже не в состоянии думать, не смешно ли это. Она уже ни о чем не думает, и когда лежит, наслаждаясь затихающими отголосками удовольствия, пробалтывается:

– Знаешь, я все эти месяцы… когда это делала… только и думала, что о тебе…

Прежде чем она успевает испугаться своей откровенности, Касавир вновь со стоном зарывается лицом ей в шею и шепчет сдавленно:

– Да что же ты со мной делаешь!

Этого достаточно, чтобы аватара богини страсти окончательно взяла верх над трепещущей девственницей, и Алисма уже нетерпеливо цепляется за Касавира, тянет его на себя. Он нависает над ней и в какой-то момент кажется Алисме чужаком: его лицо – маска жадного, голодного нетерпения. Но почти сразу он вновь улыбается нежно и ободряюще, и Алисма, улыбнувшись ему в ответ, закрывает глаза – так тоже проще.

Заниматься любовью – это странно. В этом нет ничего сложного, все даже примитивно – соприкосновение и движение тел, горячее дыхание на коже, откровенные звуки, острые запахи. И в то же время это невероятно: Алисма чувствует себя удивительно сильной от того, что доставляет Касавиру удовольствие, и пугающе слабой от того, что пока она может только подчиняться, позволять себя вести, а ей уже хочется большего. Она подается бедрами ему навстречу, старается подхватывать его движения, но это слишком непривычно и все-таки болезненно – ощущать себя наполненной мужчиной, быть с ним единым целым. И в какой-то момент Алисма просто приходит в себя: потная, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, придавленная тяжелым горячим телом Касавира, не совсем понимая, что все уже кончилось.

– Ух ты! – говорит она, бездумно глядя в потолок, и, в общем, не чувствует себя разочарованной: теперь-то она знает, что стоит попробовать, что нужно наверстать.

– Ух ты? – повторяет Касавир, откатываясь в сторону; он выглядит и польщенным, и немного обескураженным.

– Мне, в общем, понравилось, – уточняет Алисма.

Ей так жарко, что покраснеть еще больше уже невозможно, да и к чему сейчас?

– Я рад, – столь же сдержанно отвечает Касавир, пряча довольную улыбку.

Он укутывает Алисму одеялом и просовывает руку ей под голову, прежде чем улечься рядом. Какое-то время они просто лежат рядом в уютной полудремоте, но уснуть у Алисмы не получается: мысли все время возвращаются к тому, что происходило в кровати только что.

– А у тебя было много женщин?

Этот вопрос вырывается у Алисмы почти против ее воли. Она не хочет притаскивать в их постель тени каких-то посторонних красоток, и в то же время любопытство снедает ее.

Рука Касавира под ее головой напрягается на мгновение, потом он усмехается.

– Не очень.

– А когда ты…

– Я был старше тебя. И боялся гораздо сильнее.

– Это хорошо или плохо? Ну, что я… – осторожно уточняет Алисма.

Касавир целует ее в висок.

– Это хорошо, что я не испугал тебя. Что ты доверилась мне. И что нашла этот опыт, – видимо, она снова выглядит смущенной, потому что он улыбается краешком губ, – приятным.

– Я знаю, что у мужчин все по-другому…

– В чем-то да.

Алисма приподнимается на локте, вглядывается в лицо Касавира – не обиделся ли он? Но нет, он смотрит на нее по-прежнему мягко.

– Мне, наверное, не стоит о таком спрашивать?

– Спрашивай, что хочешь, – Касавир легонько касается ее щеки. – Думаю, ты не так уж много знаешь обо мне.

Что есть, то есть. Алисма спорить не собирается.

– И мне много еще чего хочется о тебе узнать.

– Как только все останется позади, я буду в полном твоем распоряжении. Чего ты тебе ни хотелось.

Реальность напоминает о себе, и Алисме представляется, что каменные стены крепости не толще скорлупы, а за ними – плотная давящая тьма, готовый сжаться кулак, которому ничего не стоит превратить это жалкое укрытие со всеми его защитниками в слизь и осколки. Однако в тот же момент она приказывает скорлупе вновь стать камнем и кладет голову на грудь Касавира. Сердце под ее щекой бьется гулко, размеренно, успокаивающе, пальцы осторожно расчесывают ее спутанные волосы.

– Обязательно, – говорит Алисма громко, словно эти слова предназначены не только Касавиру, но и Королю Теней. – Это только начало.


End file.
